Chapter Guide
As of December 4, 2017, The New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura is divided into 4 main arcs, containing a prologue, 73 "official" chapters, and several "special" chapters. In total, it spans nearly 2 million words and is the longest known Cardcaptor Sakura fan-fiction. Arc 1 Prologue Chapter 1: The New Beginning Chapter 2: The Mysterious Past Chapter 3: Of Ghosts, Statues, and Quarrels Chapter 4: The Camping Trip Chapter 5: The Five Force Scroll Chapter 6: First Meeting of Rivals (or Allies) Chapter 7: Melody of Loneliness Chapter 8: The Angel of Hallow's Eve Chapter 9: The Ticket to the Winter Rhapsody Chapter 10: Icy Barriers Chapter 11: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye (To Yesterday) Chapter 12: Till You Turn To Me Chapter 13: The Twisted Winter Concert Chapter 14: The Winter Wonderland Chapter 15: Hang a Shining Star Chapter 16: Running out of Time Chapter 17: A Small World After All Chapter 18: Stalked in New York Chapter 19: Dazzling Countdown Chapter 20: Picture the Past Arc 2 Chapter 21: Blown Away Roses Chapter 22: No More Solitude Chapter 23: Kaitou Magician and the Diamond Necklace Chapter 24: The Mirror of Truth Chapter 25: Parting Friends Chapter 26: Living Together Chapter 27: Galloping Through Thundercloud Chapter 28: My Prince Will Come Chapter 29: Never Want You To Hurt Chapter 30: The Lone Thief of the Night Chapter 31: Unraveled Secrets Chapter 32: Believe Me When the Sun Rises Chapter 33: Finding You Chapter 34: Beyond the Widest Ocean Chapter 35: It Must Rain Chapter 36: For There To Be A Rainbow New Trials Specials (Arc 2) Sakura's Birthday Eron and Erika's Promise Chiharu and Takashi: Sincerity Syaoran's Special Arc 3 Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship Chapter 38: Identity Crisis Chapter 39: Impulse Chapter 40: The Fate Determined by the Stars Chapter 41: Star-Crossed Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream Chapter 43: Not a Perfect World Chapter 44: Like a Child Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon Chapter 49: Venomous Minds Chapter 49.5: Words We Couldn't Say Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum Chapter 51: The Third Choice Chapter 52: On the Night the Lone Wolf Calls Chapter 53: Yesterday's Letter New Trials Specials (Arc 3) Chapter 49.75: Christmas Special Chpater 49.9: New Year's Eve Special Arc 4 Chapter 54: Cherry Blossom Branches Shake Chapter 55: Platinum Chapter 56: The Tea Party Chapter 57: The Gathering Chapter 58: Eternal Rivals Chapter 59: Thundercloud Chapter 60: Re-Memory Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam Chapter 62: Designs in Crime Chapter 63: The Joining of the Circle Chapter 64: A Christmas Miracle Chapter 65: Cohabitations, Part Deux Chapter 66: The Truth in the Heart Chapter 67: The Sacrifice Chapter 68: Regeneration Chapter 69: The Betrayal Chapter 70: Eye of the Dragon Chapter 71: Alliance of the Stars Chapter 72: Almost Left Behind Chapter 73: The Other Side of Midnight New Trials Specials (Arc 4) Chapter 59.5: Halloween Special Chapter 67.5: Valentine's Day Special -- The Ring Other Specials The Legacy of the Five Forces Kaitou Magician Origins